The Auction
by Emoforecast
Summary: Cute semi-fluff: When Kakashi refused to participate in a local charity's auction, he hardly expected another chance at the man who took his place.  Kaka/Iru love, R&R if it appeals to you n.n
1. Chapter 1 Iruka's appearance

_How, _Iruka thought yet again, _did I get myself into this?_

He stood in front of a full-length mirror watching, stunned, as the reflection before him turned into something unrecognizable. Seemingly random people, the majority women, approached him and without so much as an introduction, stripped and redressed him. Even as he objected and promised retribution ("I know your mother, Ino-chan!), the onslaught of colors and fragrances were unstoppable.

It was Naruto's fault. A vein pulsed on his forehead. Bakayaro Naruto! If any former student calls a teacher from afar yelling 'Hurry, hurry!' the teacher _has_ to follow. But as quickly as the anger had come, it was gone. An inside voice chided him. _Iruka, this auction is for your school's benefit, its almost expected that you help out_. _Look, even Shikamaru is participating._

The genius in question was currently struggling with the tie that Temari had handed him. Iruka smiled as Shikamaru struggled with tying the knot, all his expertise in other areas. Temari held down his collar as he worked, wrinkles appearing as fast as she smoothed them.

_But Shikamaru knew from the beginning_, Iruka argued with himself. He groaned. Arguing with inside voices was never a good thing. _If Kakashi had shown I wouldn't be in this mess._

"Done!" Ino reached up a hand and Iruka pulled her to her feet. "How's it look, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka gaped as he looked into the mirror. What. The. Hell.

"Is that...makeup?" His mouth struggled to form the words as he reached up to confirm the black lining around his eyes.

"It's manliner! That, with a little foundation for your scar, makes you a serious hottie." Her voice rose at the end in a squeal.

Iruka felt the blush start in his neck and rise slowly, covering his ears and cheeks, unaware the foundation hid it all.

"I c-can't go." He reached for the nearest cloth, willing the stuttering to stop. He was in front of a student of all things. Now was not the time to drop his teacher-facade.

Ino smacked his hand away and pushed forward with a cluck of her tongue. Temari crowded into the space they left in front of the mirror, still manhandling the collar of Shikamaru's suit.

"So troublesome..." Shikamaru was saying, "Just cut the thing off."

As they made their way towards the stage, a slap on his butt made him jump. He only had time to make out a brief flash of pink before shrieking assaulted his ears.

"Ino!" Sakura gasped. "You're brilliant!"

Ino looked Iruka over smugly. "Aren't I?"

Under both their gazes, Iruka shuddered slightly. Here he was, an authority figure who had raised these kids nearly from birth, being looked at like a piece of meat.

"When's he on?" Ino asked.

"After Asuma-sensei, who is on...," Cheers and applause rebounded off the walls, echoing through the hallway, "...now."

Both girls grabbed onto one of his hands, pulling him towards the looming black curtain. As they laughed and chattered, throwing grins back at him, Iruka couldn't help but feel a bit better; their cheerfulness was contagious.

The three of them had just reached the curtain when Asuma broke through, mopping sweat off his forehead with his tie.

"They're animals, Iruka-sensei, animals." Asuma slapped Iruka heartily on the back, sending him flying headfirst into the blinding lights of the stage.

Ch 2 preview

Kakashi dropped his book. Iruka was replacing him? _Iruka?_ He planned to give Tsunade a little trouble by not showing up but he never, even in his wildest calculations, considered Iruka would have the guts and glamour to replace him in the auction. _But_, Kakashi thought, unable to take his eyes of the stage, _I'm kind of glad I did, now._


	2. Chapter 2 Kakashi's whim

Kakashi dropped his book, ignoring the cry of pain below him. Iruka was replacing him? _Iruka?_ He planned to give Tsunade a little trouble by not showing up but he never, even in his wildest calculations, considered Iruka would have the guts and glamour to replace him in the auction.

The crowd's loud shouts and piercing whistles easily reached his perch near the ceiling. He wasn't spying. Not really. And if he was, well, it was worth it to see Iruka. Even the adorably messed up tie complimented the teacher's already steaming face. Though the light's blinding heat would be near unbearable on the stage, something told Kakashi it wasn't that simple. It's a pity they (whomever 'they' were, he would be sure to find out) covered the blush and scar, two things that Kakashi had found captivating.

Bids started flowing in even before Iruka finished his attempt down the catwalk. Brown hair freed itself from the neat ponytail that Iruka had always been so fond of, floating forward and plastering itself to his face. The teacher licked his lips, leaving a glistening trail in its wake. A useless action, considering the heat of the lights dried them almost immediately. But Kakashi followed the motion almost as closely as a dog to a treat.

_Perhaps…._he thought, diliberating_, I should…No. No._ He turned from the stage abruptly, searching for his missing book. Where had it gone? He wasn't about to look back at that temptingly-mussed teacher and forget what he had promised himself. _Especially since...no, because of, last time._ Iruka had made it clear that there would be no 'other than professional' interaction between them.

The sting of the words still burned his stomach as he remembered them. It had taken him so long to work up the nerve to ask Iruka, and the rejection had been devastating. The awkward silences during following meetings even more so. Though he was fond of wallowing in his own misery, there was a line that had to be drawn somewhere. Kakashi paused , and looked up again almost against his will. If Iruka was in front of him, Kakashi would take advantage of it.

Female voices called out to the stage, voicing opinions and somewhat vulgar suggestions. Iruka didn't seem to know how to cope. The brown hair whirled with each mention of his name, the teacher simply biting his lip and answering as politely as possible. Kakashi smoothed a hand across his face and mask. That was not how you coped with a multitude of rabid female admirers.

Female? A curiously familiar voice yelled a bid of its own, drawing more than one stare in its direction. Male. Naruto had forced his way to the stage, a large dopey grin on his young face. Kakashi looked for his book again; he needed something to throw at the blonde head. But that simple genin was not enough to force Kakashi into action on his own. His previous musings had all but annihilated any hope of bidding on the attractive teacher.

Iruka looked happy, eyes and mouth smiling, at the possibility of skating by with Naruto. The current bid of two hundred thousand yen had yet to be topped by anyone. Simple, pure hearted Naruto, who had probably saved up from the last fifty missions in order to be able to 'help' his teacher. Gavel hit podium with a rap that overpowered even the most annoying of shrieks.

"Any last bidders? Going once…"

"Five hundred thousand." The abrupt, booming male voice reverberated though the walls; Kakashi nearly choked on his tongue. Guy. Guy was bidding on Iruka-sensei? That fact might have been more shocking than Iruka's participation. But the ever-annoying, violently green jumpsuit practically laughed at him as Guy delivered the bid.

_Five hundred thousand,_ Kakashi scoffed. Did Guy think that was a large amount? For Iruka, he would spend at least ten times that. If Iruka had wanted wanted him. He glanced back at Iruka's face, searching for a reaction. The teacher's face held a nearly plastered-on smile: the automatic, polite smile Kakashi knew hid dismay and discomfort. Surely Guy wouldn't make a move on Kakashi's man. _The_ man, Kakashi corrected himself, _the_ man.

Kakashi's leg slipped from the ledge. He should probably leave before his thoughts moved any more into the realm of the impossible. If he could just find that cursed book.

"Noo, Guy-sensei!" Naruto had noticed the larger bid now, moving on a collision course towards Guy. "You know I was saving for this!"

The large man merely beamed, chest heaving with bravado. "But I will take advantage."

"Advantage?"

Every muscle in Kakashi's body froze with that simple word. Book, promises, and lingering regret all forgotten, he swung himself off the ledge. His feet hit the floor with a cat-like lightness, moving towards the stage with a single purpose. Kakashi grabbed a ticket from Shizune, who was gazing doe-eyed up at the perspiring Iruka, and lifted it into the air.

"One million." Kakashi didn't raise his voice; the mask still muffled each consonant he spoke. But he knew he was heard. Shizune squeaked quietly from behind him. He assumed it was her annoyance over using the ticket without permission. "I'll pay you back."

Kakashi dismissed the stares from Naruto, Guy, and the rest of the audience who was now discovering his arrival. He might be hated for this, he _would_ be hated for this, but something had to be done. Advantage. The word annoyed him. Particularly when it was said by Guy.

To his surprise, Guy said nothing as Kakashi walked up. No comment was made about their 'ongoing friendly rivalry'. No obnoxious rant was made in dissent of his choice. He should of mentally noted this silence as odd, but he had more important things to deal with. Things like the wide-eyed, disbelieving gaze of the pretty little teacher staring down at him.


	3. Chapter 3  Iruka's determination

For the second time that night, Iruka stood in awe of the sight before him. But this time it was not a reflection that stared back, but the half-masked face of his first love. The single visible eye was almost a flint of ice in its seemingly cool boredom. Of course Iruka should have expected this. Kakashi, that bastard ninja who had left the auction in the first place, was placing a bid. Perhaps it was revenge for voicing his objections over Kakashi's 'hypothetical' relationships.

Iruka tried vainly to loosen the tie that suddenly seemed too tight around his neck. The faces blurred before him, amassing into monster of smiles and sound. _Please_, he begged the riotous crowd,_ please someone bid higher_. It was impossible them to spend a day together. Sure, Iruka _used_ to be happy, used to wait each day for a glimpse of the ninja, used to expect subtle clues of romance throughout the day. He used to love Kakashi. But it had not been reciprocated; the jounin had made that pointedly clear.

Kakashi's ticket still danced through the air in simple, stark contrast to Iruka's own sinking heart.

"Sold!" the auctioneer's voice cut through his musings. Iruka forced his feet to move back towards the curtain. But even as he turned away, the sight of Kakashi's face burned itself into his mind. What was he going to do?

Behind the curtain, it was cooler. His eyes were so used to the blinding floodlights that he had to take a moment to adjust himself to the relative darkness of backstage. To his surprise, Sakura and Ino didn't immediately assault him as he stepped through. They had both thankfully moved onto other, probably more attractive, participants. He grabbed a bag, full of his normal, comforting, clothes and made his way outside.

Iruka shut his eyes and stood upright, feeling the crisp wind rush through his hair and clothes. He loved his students but…a brief flash of guilt hit his stomach, almost forcing him to return. It was not like a teacher to abandon his responsibilities because of a little shock. The auction was for his benefit and the least he could do was stick around to make sure everything continued to go smoothly. But Kakashi…

He lifted his hands, slapping his cheeks sharply. What was he doing? Over thinking was not like him. What Kakashi chose to do, the pervert would do. It had nothing to do with him. Iruka had a job to do, students who loved him (most of the time), and nothing had changed. He had been co-workers with Kakashi for years without any problems. It would be the same now. He'd just forget Kakashi's damned partiality for the younger males.

In fact, he wished Kakashi Hatake would show up so he could hit something. A very non-teacher-like thought, but it was what it was! He blew out sharply, watching the fog float up to join the large sky. If that ninja showed up for 'Date Friday' he'd show him the true power of a chuunin's wrath.

Course clear, he spun around and re-entered the auction house. He had a job to do.

"Iruka-sensei! There you are!" Ino caught up to him, grabbing onto an arm and swinging.

He groaned half-heartedly, a smile forming on his face. "You're getting to old for that."

"I cannot _believe_ you sold for one million! I was planning to offer something but it was…Who won again?"

"Oh, I don't remember." He lied, but feeling a blush involuntarily creep up his neck, he continued, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh yes, that's right. I heard he surprised everyone by creeping in out of nowhere. I always thought he was stalkerish."

"Perhaps, but you shouldn't talk about Kakashi-sensei like that."

"Mhm." Ino hummed, obviously only half-listening. She had a point though, Iruka considered. What was he doing defending the one person who had won his heart, and then broken it?

"Maybe a little like a stalker." Iruka allowed a moment of childishness.

"Omg, I know right?"

Ch 4 preview

_They have no idea. _Kakashi dropped from a nearby window, no longer wishing to hear any more. He had followed the pale-faced teacher outside, knowing Iruka would need to be alone after such an overwhelming situation. Ever since he could remember, Iruka was never as tactile as Kakashi. But during their brief courting, he believed his sudden hugs and kisses cured most of Iruka's surprised, and therefore violent, retaliations. Their last meeting would always be the most incredible of memories.


	4. Chapter 4 Kakashi's memory

(Usually I'm not a big fan of flashbacks, but bear with me ._.;)

Ch. 4

_They have no idea. _Kakashi dropped from a nearby window, no longer wishing to hear any more. He had followed the pale-faced teacher outside, knowing Iruka would need to be alone after such an overwhelming situation. Ever since he could remember, Iruka was never as tactile as Kakashi. But during their brief courting, he believed his sudden hugs and kisses cured most of Iruka's surprised, and therefore violent, retaliations. Their last meeting would always be the most incredible of memories.

_A tall pile of papers leaned unsteadily to the side as Iruka struggled beneath them, attempting to keep them in order. Kakashi smiled in anticipation; it was a perfect opportunity. Concealing himself in the nearest corner, covered in shadows, the jounin awaited the arrival of his prey. Unwittingly, Iruka turned into the hallway and Kakashi kicked off the wall. The extra burst of speed carried him right next to the teacher; the papers held within Iruka's hand rustled lightly with his arrival._

_Kakashi's hand was around Iruka's waist, his chin resting on the teacher's broad shoulder, before there was any sign of recognition. With a slight yelp, Iruka whipped around, forcing a palm towards Kakashi's nose. Bracing himself for the blow, the jounin closed his eyes. For some reason, he constantly underestimated the teacher, and constantly paid for it._

_The blow never came. Carefully opening one eye, Kakashi looked into the warm brown eyes of a smiling Iruka. _

_"You never learn, do you." Iruka lowered a hand and touched his forehead against Kakashi's. _

_Briefly, the jounin wondered if 'I'm really turned on right now' would earn him a real hit. It might be worth it._

_"Hold some of these." Iruka grabbed one of Kakashi's hands, and placed a sizable stack of reports upon it. _

_"Mmm." The jounin reached over the teacher and took the rest of the reports. _

_"Come on…I can at least take some of…" They grappled brefily, Kakashi letting Iruka win halfway through their playful tussle. _

_"Iruka-sensei."_

_"…Kakashi?"_

_He paused for a moment, considering; he knew he wanted this to continue–this special warmth that expanded within him as he teased and talked with the teacher. It was something he thought he had lost during his days after Obito, during his darker missions. _

_There was no point it getting around the fact. "I'm in love."_

_"What?" Iruka seemed stunned, his eyes widening with something other than surprise. Kakashi couldn't put a finger on it, but it was something akin to…betrayal? The teacher took a deep breath, the blush that Kakashi loved slipping away to a reveal pale, pallid hue. "Who is it?"  
Kakashi pointed at Iruka, the papers interfering with the motion. Iruka looked down. _

_"Someone on your team?" _

_It was an odd way to phrase the question, but he supposed Iruka could be called the only team he had left. "Yes."_

_"That's disgusting!" _

_It felt as if someone had physically stabbed him, twisting the knife again and again within his gut. Kakashi opened his mouth, but nothing came out. What could he say in response? Laying out his feelings and then…_

_"I thought better of you." The teacher spun on his heel, several papers dislodging from their peers to scatter to the floor. Kakashi didn't look up again._

Rethinking it now, Kakashi knew he'd always remember the glow as Iruka had turned. The touch of the teachers hand against his cheek. The twisted grimace of disgust at his confession. There were no second chances, he knew that well. All the jounin would do is show up at date night to apologize, once and for all, and then pack himself away on a pointless mission.

Chapter 5 preview

It was Friday. Iruka would curse if it wasn't for the multitude of students running around him. He had spent all day, and the previous, thinking and rethinking about Kakashi. Would he show? Or would the jounin simply fail to appear, like every other time.

_Ding~ Dong~._


	5. Chapter 5 Iruka's preparation

Chapter 5

It was Friday. Iruka would curse if it wasn't for the multitude of students running around him. He had spent all day, and the previous, thinking and rethinking about Kakashi. Would he show? Or would the jounin simply fail to appear, like every other time? Actually, it didn't matter. Definitely didn't matter, he told himself sternly.

"Remember to practice your henge no jutsu! I'll be testing you!" He called to the agitated children, who were now finding new places to stick gum and hide their test reports. As their teacher, he, for once, didn't mind so much today. They were excited about their upcoming break and he could understand that, but…did they have to be so damned enthusiastic about everything?

Sighing, he collapsed into the nearest chair and rested his head on his hand. Over and over he had told himself not to worry about useless things and yet the headache that had been pestering him for the past two days was here again. He was being appallingly melodramatic.

"Iruka-sensei?" a young voice drew his attention and he looked up from his hand. Konohamaru was leaning towards him, a childishly small hand placed on Iruka's knee. The concern on his usually overconfident face was adorable. A brief flush overtook the teacher's face, brought on by almost pure guilt. He should know better than to bring his personal problems into the classroom. What would happen, would happen.

"I'm fine." Iruka smiled at the boy, "just thinking about what to do with all this free time!" He raised his voice at the end, encouraging a cheer from the now watching children. It worked perfectly, the children's attention turning once again away from him and towards the bright summer break.

After class, the walk to his apartment seemed shorter than usual. The bird's melodic singing and the crunch of the gravel beneath his feet seemed to lighten his burden. Instead, his mind wandered to where he and Kakashi would go, what they would do, and even what he would wear. At the last thought, Iruka snorted so hard he almost choked on his tongue. What he would wear? Was he a love-struck girl now?

But even as he scolded himself, he immediately walked to his bedroom and opened his closet. It was disturbingly empty. The fact he was a teacher 99% of the time was all too obvious now, as he looked at the line of uniform clothes.

_Ding~Dong~_

No, no way, he thought to himself. There was no possible way Kakashi had shown up, let alone early! Bracing himself for the worst, he trudged towards the door. It was wooden and simple, as always, but this time it held an aura of foreboding, like a dam nearly worn down by an incoming flood.

He opened the door, still dirty from the day and dressed in his uniform.

"Oh geez, you are _not _wearing that, are you?" Ino's piercing voice nearly gave Iruka a heart attack, her blonde ponytail bobbing as she talked. Sakura stood next to her holding a covered wardrobe hanger. She, in her all pink attire, was staring also similarly appalled.

Iruka, of all people, was not used to making excuses for himself. But here he was, trying to defend his own clothing choices. Oh, how things had changed; he ran a hand over his face. "Well…I was looking?"

"_Well_ it's a good thing we got here early, then. Kakashi's always late though, so we probably have tons of time."

Iruka's face burned. He didn't dare tell them that Kakashi liked to be on time and that _he _was the reason Kakashi was usually late.

"You don't have to blush, Iruka-sensei, we know Kakashi's taking you out." Sakura pushed him into the hallway, shoving the bag at him. "Get dressed."

He walked, as obediently as he could while sneaking peeks into the voluminous bag, into the bathroom and locked the door. The bag opened easily with a slight crinkle and rustle of falling clothes. When the outfit was completely revealed, it was shocking.

"This is…this is…"

"What you wore at the auction, yeah." Sakura's voice murmured through the door, as a clinking from the kitchen reached his ears.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Iruka-sensei~ Besides that, we saw how handsome you looked in that, and so we…borrowed it!" A sly smile in her voice informed Iruka of her word's true meaning.

"You s-stole this?" He started to zip the bag back up, cursing his tongue. _Freaking stop stuttering!_

"If you don't put that on, I'm telling everyone there's one of Kakashi's masks in your closet!" Ino's threat had him unzipping the bag and throwing his shirt off even before she finished the sentence. As Iruka tightened the tie around his neck and finished buttoning his shirt, he tried to listen to the girl's mindless chatter.

"But Kakashi…"

"You know that…across, really."

"…misunderstanding?"

"…never…"

They continued talking, but one word stuck with Iruka even as he ran a brush through his mussed hair. Misunderstanding…surely such a little word could not be the cause of such a giant mess? Perhaps he'd give Kakashi another chance after all. He opened the door, shoulders straight and head high.

"SQUEEE!" Ino and Sakura bounced up and down on the balls of their feet when they saw him, clapping their hands together and patting each other on the back. _As if they did something_, Iruka laughed.

"You left your hair down, Sensei!" Sakura dashed up and ran a hand through his flyaway hair.

"Just so you could mess it up." Iruka teased lightly, once again feeling their contagious excitement.

"No wa…"

_Ding~ Dong~._

Chapter 6 preview

Kakashi could hear the shrieks even as he reached the door. Iruka had invited girls over? Girls? Had the teacher not expected him to actually show? Perhaps Kakashi should leave. No, he needed to apologize, even if it meant facing Iruka's new girlfriend. He reached up a hand to ring the doorbell.


	6. Chapter 6 Kakashi's accident

_Hey guys! I just wanted to take this intermission to thank you for all the wonderful comments and reviews I've gotten! They keep me motivated so I really really appreciate it. Special thanks to: LominiqueAikou, unjaundiced, tearfularcher, Ryu Earth, Ravenclaw Samurai, Nellto et Otllen-sama, animefreak27, Sagenwarrior, Myobu-Uzumaki, WereWolfPrincess1215, Karasu Kagami, my anons, my subscribers, and all my other readers_

_Special Note: I do apologize for 1) mispelling Kakashi Hatake's name (so embarassing) and writing 'Iruka's father's death' when they died on the same day 3) 'Hatake' as a family name. I have corrected this error and I appreciate the critism, considering it's my first fanfiction and it keeps me grounded. :) I assure though, it's not a lack of effort on my part, I constantly make little mistakes here and there, till I find an editor (please...anybody?) but please continue to enjoy! Love you all - Emoforecast n.n ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 6

Kakashi could hear the shrieks even as he reached the door. Iruka had invited girls over? Girls? Had the teacher not expected him to actually show? That fact hurt, but it had a ring of truth to it. Sure enough, Kakashi had missed _two_ of Iruka's birthdays. And maybe the anniversary of their parent's death. Maybe. But he had been on missions, and though he had tried, it had been impossible to get there.

Perhaps he should leave. No, he needed to apologize, even if it meant facing Iruka's new girlfriend. He reached up a hand to ring the doorbell, even if he could already see Iruka's dismayed face in his mind. Even if he wasn't sure what the right decision was. Kakashi was so stupid when it came to love. He could order jounins, chuunins, and genins alike by pure reputation, but when it came to Iruka…he thought like a child.

_Ding~Dong~._

The doorbell was louder than usual, its siren song seemingly alerting everyone not only in the house, but also down the block. The shrieks within the apartment stopped immediately and, with a slight clatter of the lock being taken out of place, the door opened to reveal a stunning Kurenai. Kakashi took a moment to process the new information, but it _was _Kurenai. The pregnancy was serving her well, the slight bulge of new life giving her a glow of a happy mother. But what was _she_ doing at Iruka's apartment? Surely they weren't–

"Don't be thinking stupid thoughts." Kurenai stepped back to let the jounin in, her bandaged arm patting him on the back as he passed. "I know how prone you are to them."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, pretending to read the book he'd whipped out in front of him as the door opened.

"I saw that. And there are some people here to see you."

People? The belated thought occurred to him, like a late-falling autumn leaf, that Kurenai would never shriek. Even if she had her child in the middle of the street, she'd do no less than to be poised and elegant in her every action. So where did…

"Kakashiiiiii-Sensseeeeiiiiiiii." _Oh sh–_

Sakura's hand plowed into his back in 'greeting', the force of her enhanced strength whipping him off his feet and into the nearest wall. Wood and plaster exploded around him, splinters raining from the ceiling. His back groaned in protest, nearly forcing him through the surface he'd hit. _I'm getting to old for this._

Kakashi pushed out of the wall, hand on either side of the hole, and stumbled back into an awaiting Ino. What was this, a female intervention? "Iruka-sensei won't be happy about that wa…"

A strikingly handsome Iruka turned the corner, just in time to catch sight of him pulling a large piece of wood out of his hair. Almost guiltily, Kakashi placed the painted piece gingerly on top of the destruction. Only then did he realize the door behind him was open and Ino, Sakura, and Kurenai had left him to the Wrath of Iruka-Sensei. _Old, unaware and in trouble._ The look on Iruka's face guaranteed no pardon. At this rate, the jounin almost preferred dismayed as opposed to this wide-eyed, open-mouthed look of outrage.

He shut his eyes, and opened his book, as quickly as possible. It was odd, but the routine motion was almost a welcome thing. Almost as if the old days had been there all along. Kakashi opened his eyes at the thought, looking at Iruka as if he would almost _like_ to be punched. But Iruka no longer looked at the gaping hole in outrage, but at him with a kind of unabashed horror. Abruptly, the jounin changed his mind. He'd much, much prefer dismay.

"Kakashi…"

"…Iruka?"

"You're freaking BLEEDING ALL OVER MY FLOOR!"

Kakashi reached up to his head and only then did he feel the outpouring of blood spilling over his hand, soaking his mask. "Head wounds always bleed a lot."

"That's not the…that's why…" the comment was left open-ended, as if Iruka wanted to say more, but now was not the time or place. Kakashi knew that was it exactly, for he had the same problem. Should he apologize now? Or just stand here and bleed silently? Or come back later?

Come back later, he decided. "Look Iruka..."

"No. None of that." The teacher beckoned down the hall. "Let's just get it sorted out."

The bathroom was as pristine as Kakashi had remembered it. Clean surfaces, almost as bleached-white as a hospital's, spread out all around him as he let himself be led to the floor by Iruka's steady hand. The teacher sat near him, allowing his crisply-ironed dress pants to serve as a pillow.

If only, Kakashi thought, he could stay here and bleed forever. No, then he'd be a nuisance to Iruka. Wait…eventually he'd have to get used to the bleeding and then he and Iruka could–

A hand hit his head. "You're thinking thoughts, aren't you?"

"Of course I think thoughts."

Iruka blushed, hand yanking at Kakashi's hair a little harder than necessary. The teacher twisted it into a loose ponytail, somewhat similar to his own. "I meant thinking _unnecessary _thoughts."

Kakashi shook his head. He was thinking of Iruka, and that would never be unnecessary.

"You're so difficult." But the teacher smiled, starting to wipe the blood away from his face, hooking a finger into the mask and pulling it down under Kakashi's chin. The chilled air wafted across the jounin newly-exposed face, nearly causing goose bumps to break out over the skin. He reached up for warmth…

"Oh no! No you don't!" Iruka slapped his hand away and continued to clean off the blood, a little more briskly. "Not on the first date. If…if this is a date." He seemed hesitant to add the last part, as if he wasn't sure himself.

Kakashi paused to think, wasn't sure if he wanted the words to pass through his lips to see the light. But he said them. "It is. It is a date."

The blush, that adorable blush, crept up above Iruka's red-silver tie and across his nose. The jounin didn't attempt to alleviate the color above him as he looked up and watched, studied, imprinted it to memory. He was so ecstatically happy he almost lowered the book he held in front of him, before he thought, _red tie_?

Mortified himself, Kakashi stated, "I'm bleeding all over you. All over your–"

"It's fine." The melody of Iruka's words hummed to him, and he nearly believed it was fine himself. He closed his eyes, listening to Iruka's voice as the teacher told him of his day and his ideas for the upcoming night.

_No, no…"_It's not fine."

"Don't argue with me."

"Yes." Kakashi agreed, but mentally, he tried to stop the bleeding. It seemed to help, or Iruka was fast at working, because soon after a bandage was tied onto his clean forehead. He sat up as quickly as he could without the room spinning and turned to face Iruka.

"Sorry."

"I told you it was fine." It wasn't the most romantic expression of love in the history of the village, but having someone who cared more for him than past hurts touched Kakashi deeply. "You better get changed, then."

"Yes, you're probably right." Iruka stood with him, hand in hand, supporting him to the nearest chair.

"I'll bleed all over your–

"It's fine. Everything's fine, Hatake Kakashi."

As the teacher turned his back and left in the direction of the bedroom, Kakashi sat immobile. The warm thrill of his name splintered in his lungs and he found it hard to breathe. They had made a promise once, long ago. That when the teasing went to far, or when they wished for a fresh start, to use full names. His first 'serious' order had been 'Kiss me, Hatake Kakashi." He would always remember it.

And now Iruka had used his name.

Ch 7 preview

Kakashi was here. In his house. On his chair...bleeding on his chair. Iruka's teeth gritted at the prospect, but at least the man was unhurt. And adorably dressed. Luckily, most of the blood had been all over _his _outfit, and not Kakashi's, so only he needed to find a new outfit. And Kakashi could use that extra mask in his closet that had haunted him since they said their (or not said their) final goodbyes. So, for the second time that night, Iruka-sensei found himself standing in front of his closet, wishing he was not a teacher 99% of the time.


	7. Chapter 7 Iruka's new plan

As Iruka entered his room and faced his closet, his clamoring thoughts tried to catch up with his current situation. Kakashi was here. In his home. On his chair…reading and possibly bleeding on his chair. Iruka's teeth gritted at the prospect, but at least he had bandaged the small, but profusely bleeding wound. The jounin had probably been through much, much worse during previous missions. The teacher had tried to stop the constant flow as much as he could but as Kakashi had said, head wounds bled too much. They should probably not go out after all, even if it was the auction's rules.

But, the man _was_ adorably dressed (not that the wardrobe should determine the outing). But now that he thought about it, Kakashi's sharp outfit may have been ruined. In the frantic moment he had seen blood, Iruka had been so flustered he didn't really take the time to look at the clothes. Still, he had to focus on the blood covering himself for now. Step one, find something new to wear (the auction house would not be happy). So, for the second time that night, Iruka-sensei found himself standing in front of his closet, wishing he was not a teacher 99% of the time.

As a desperate afterthought, Iruka wished Kurenai would show up again; she would surely have some helpful comments. After Sakura and Ino had let themselves into his house, Kurenai dropped by as well. He was almost sure he'd been caught 'stealing' the auction house's, currently bloodied, clothes. But she was merely there to wish him well. There was no chance of another drop-by. He was alone now, like he'd been for a long time. He'd have to solve this himself.

A possible second step would be…start some laundry? No, it would take too long, and blood was a bitch to wash out. He pulled his regular uniform shirt from the closet and put it on, feeling the crispness of newly-ironed cloth. It was this normal uniform or stay unclothed. Then again, perhaps Kakashi would rather have…_No._ He interrupted himself. The jounin would not have _that_ kind of privilege. Even if he was adorably dressed. Even if it was a date.

As he put on his pants and buttoned his jacket, Iruka thought about that simple comment. Date. The teacher could barely believe the behavior of the both of them. First, the jounin had said, directly and with none of his teasing, that this was a date. An actual date. When he had heard that sentence from his covered lips…he almost self-combusted. There was his normal, unwelcome blush and the 'please don't look at me because I'm sure my head is about to explode' face. At least a second blush was rare for him. As for himself, he had said _Hatake Kakashi_. He hadn't been planning on it but there it was. It popped out by itself. And he had _meant _it! Iruka had wanted a fresh start, wanted everything to be how it used to be. What the hell was he thinking? Apparently, he really wanted to get his heart broken again by an unpredictable shinobi. But…he wouldn't take it back. No matter how much his logical mind screamed for him to back off of his hopes for Kakashi, his heart would (for better or worse) prevail.

Now fully dressed, the young man considered his final step: evaluate Kakashi's current situation. Last step solved, he stepped out to meet the still-reading jounin. Sometimes he wished he could burn that omnipotent book. But the brief anger passed when he saw Kakashi's hair. It remained pulled up in a tiny spurt of hair, like a small gray fountain. And it was tied up by a pink holder left behind by a student. The whole picture was so cute that Iruka snorted in laughter.

Kakashi looked up from his book, eyes smiling. "Something the matter, Iruka-_sensei_?" he rolled the word around, making it much more suggestive than a simple 'teacher' should be.

The teacher in question refused to blush, locking eyes with the masked shinobi. "Don't tease. How bad is your head?"

"Nearly stopped." Kakashi reached up to touch the bandage, which was no longer white. "Are you ready to go?"

"So you're still planning on going out?"

"Of course…"

He stared at the man, uncertain if Kakashi had finished. Sometimes it was like this. The teacher wasn't sure if it was something he did, or something Kakashi expected him to do, but often in the middle of conversations the jounin would get unpredictably speechless, often gesturing instead. But it was useless dwelling over something so trivial as a mannerism.

Iruka glanced at the bandage again. "You can't go out like that, even if it is healing."

"I can. And I will."

"How about…" An idea struck him, as sudden as a lightning bolt. "…we stay here, for our dinner? Just you and me in the kitchen? It wouldn't be as…"

"It sounds perfect." Kakashi finished, finally putting down his book. "Then again, whatever you wear, and wherever we go, is perfect with you."

_Don't blush, don't blush_. Iruka thought futilely. _He's obviously learned some flirty lines from that book of his._ "Not necessarily true, Kakashi-_sensei_." He tried the roll himself, his tongue weighing down the word with innuendo. It wasn't quite the smooth delivery that Kakashi had managed, but a small change in the jounin's slightly forward posture indicated he had heard her attempt.

The teacher walked forward, reaching out a hand. Kakashi took it with a smile of his eyes, gripping Iruka's hand firmly. The warmth of their joined fingers nearly rocked Iruka to the core, his heart bursting with familiarity, angst, and even a slight hope for the future. Yes, he did dare to hope for their future. As soon as the man was on his feet, Iruka let go quickly, holding his hand away from his leg in an effort not to wipe off that welcome feeling. The auction house's sale was just that. A sale. He might dare to hope, but he wasn't going to have any high expectations of this particular night.

Kakashi, too, in his own way, was reveling in the warmth of his hand. The teacher could tell this by the firm way Kakashi pressed his nearly-gloved fingers to his mouth. It was such an odd, but straightforward gesture, that Iruka allowed a small smile himself. Nobody did something like that without having at least a slight affection for the other person.

They wound their way slowly to the kitchen and dining area. Iruka lead first, fully self-conscious of the jounin's gaze behind him. In order to get the stare off him, he handed Kakashi some plates and silverware, directing the man to the table, while he dug through the cupboard for some suitable food. They continued in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, the kind of silence that came with small smiles and glances that were full of something Iruka could not…or wasn't ready to…name.

And by the time they were finished, table set and Kakashi's book put away, Iruka was more than ready to give Kakashi the benefit of the doubt.

Ch 8 preview

Kakashi could barely believe his luck. For some, a simple dinner at home with their loved one would be the norm. But for him, it was something to cherish, and now, he would show this love to Iruka. From the smile he had gotten previously, there was still hope.


	8. Chapter 8 Kakashi's admission

Ch 8

Kakashi could barely believe his luck. For some, a simple dinner at home with their loved one would be the norm. But for him, it was something to cherish. Something that was so out of the ordinary he couldn't help smiling. And from the returned smile he had gotten previously, there was still hope for their relationship. At that thought, for a brief moment, he wondered what had gone so wrong. Why _had _Iruka pushed him so far, and so forcefully, away long ago? But the slightly disturbing thoughts faded away almost completely in the face of Iruka's troubled countenance.f

"Kakashi? What's wrong?"

Only then did the jounin realize he no longer wore his mask. It was so familiar to him, so much of a constant presence, that he nearly always assumed it was in place. He could not hide his emotions now, could only rely on his smooth words to mask his feelings. "Nothing." He forced his eyes to smile as jovially as they always did.

Still obviously concerned by the furrowing of his brow, but letting it go, the teacher pulled out his chair and sat down. Kakashi, in turn, pulled out his own chair. But instead of sitting down, he drug the chair across the floor, setting it next to Iruka's own. He spun the chair around and straddled it, resting his arms on the back of the seat, chin on his hands. Iruka shifted, the chairs so close they nearly touched with a kiss of mahogany wood, but did not vocally object.

The dinner started silently, but not uncomfortably. Kakashi was continually amazed with Iruka's cooking. Not because it was a man that cooked, but because of the simple complexity of each bite. All the chefs in the village could not hope to compare. Perhaps it was just his simple love that was clouding his vision, but he doubted it.

"Can you pass the rice, please?" Iruka didn't look at him.

Kakashi couldn't stand for that lack of intimacy.

The jounin reached for the rice before handing it directly into the teacher's awaiting hand. Drawing his hand and gently across the surface of the teacher's, Kakashi lingered there for a moment. Though his gloves blocked most of the skin, his fingertips felt almost afire with the sudden heat that radiated from Iruka. He waited like that for a moment, reluctant to break contact, happy smile firmly in place. This was where he wanted to be, right here, right now.

The steamy rice passed hands as Iruka, seemingly coming to his senses, slightly jerked the bowl away. The blush that had been so vivid a moment ago faded until just his ears glowed with warmth. Kakashi knew that blush was not one of weakness, but one of strength. It was fthe strength to show and describe his emotions. Surrounded with so many people like the jounin, true sincerity was rare in his life.

Obviously uncomfortable, the teacher started talking. "We have so many new students lately…" The teacher chatted on about his school life, occasionally glancing to Kakashi and stumbling over a word. Amusement tickled Kakashi's heart, but it was more of a triumph than teasing. Only _he_ could cause this side of the teacher. Only him. And he was overjoyed to see it.

"…but lately Naruto has…" Iruka grew silent. Only because Kakashi was looking so closely did he notice the slight stiffening in the way the teacher sat.

"Naruto has been asking questions about me?" He asked gently, trying to set the teacher off his obviously unpleasant thought process. The jounin knew full well that was not what he was implying.

"Must you make everything a joke? This is serious!" With a bang, Iruka threw his utensils on the table. Kakashi caught one as it bounced off the tablecloth, placing it gently back beside the teacher's plate. The accusation took him aback. A joke? What was he doing here then, in his ex-boyfriend's house trying to win the man's heart back? If Iruka wanted serious, then…

Quickly and without hesitation Kakashi put his hands on the teacher's cheeks and forced himself closer. Staring straight into the teacher's deep brown eyes, the jounin kissed him. His intrusion was sudden and, he hoped, welcome. Kakashi licked slowly across Iruka's bottom lip before gently, but commandingly, gaining entrance. A rush of heat roared from top to bottom as the taste of Iruka mingled into a taste of want. Of need.

Kakashi continued to press forward, forcing Iruka to lean back slightly. The jounin could feel Iruka's heart gave a jolt of alarm or excitement, nearly unconsciously reaching up to touch Kakashi's hair. It fell in find strands as the band was removed, a mass of grey feathering around his ears. Iruka made a sound, of warning or encouragement. It made no difference; reason had long since left.

After one last soul-searching exploration, Kakashi pulled back and placed chaste kiss on the side of Iruka's mouth. Only the jounin's slight labored breath indicated any difference in his demeanor. Iruka, however, was a gasping mess, heart loudly pounding, clothes somehow rumpled.

Kakashi could barely hear Iruka's questions over the loud thumping from his own chest. "How could you…how can you…I can't…"

Then the words, lodged for so long within Kakashi's throat, came out croaky and slightly breathless. But they were said "I love you."

"But what about N…"

"Naruto?…"

"You said you lo…"

"Loved?" Kakashi scoffed. "I never said anything like tha…"

"You pointed to his paper!"

"I pointed to you! "

"Then who do you love?"

"I love you. I love you." Kakashi's breath caught but he forced the words out until they came as naturally as he thought them. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I. Love. You."

The candles that Iruka set out flickered steadily, sending pretty, fleeting shadows across Iruka's face. It was getting late, but neither made any motion to stand. They merely looked at each other quietly, reflecting on their new situation. All unsaid thoughts were somehow expressed within Iruka's simple, "I love you, too, Hatake Kakashi."


End file.
